Sonic's Mall Adventure
by Raspberry Sprinkle Pie
Summary: Sonic and the gang go to the mall! But something goes a bit unexpected... WARNING A COUPLE LEMONS AND YAOI... And the image is random SO DO NOT LOOK AT IT. :3
1. The Mall

**SONIC'S MALL ADVENTURE**

**Note, the characters portrayed here are not the Sonic characters in the games. They are Sonic Humans. But Tails and Cream can still fly, Amy has her hammer, and Sonic, Shadow, and Sliver still have superspeed, and Blaze still has fire powers. And The Chaotix Still Exist and Espio is still a Ninja.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Station Square. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and Cream were all walking down the street. "Sonic?" Tails asked his blue friend. "What's up li'l buddy?" Sonic said. 'Can… Can we go to the mall? It's right over there!" Sonic thought for a minute. "Ya'll wanna go to the mall?" Everyone said a big fat yes! Sonic looked up. "Emerald Mall huh?" Sonic said to himself, while Amy and Cream stared at him for being creepy and talking to himself. They all walked in. "Yo, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the Pokemon Card Store." Tails said. And he flew off. "Well, I need new clothes anyway, so I will be in Abercrombie & Fitch." Shadow said as he ran down the mall hallway. Leaving Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cream there staring. Amy and Cream were looking at the My Little Pony Canterlot Stand at Toys R Us. They both said nothing and ran off like Rainbow Dash. Sonic and Knuckles were alone. They both looked at each other and walked into a Gamestop.(Like malls didn't have enough of those). They saw all there favorite games, Call Of Duty, Gears Of War, Super Mario Bros Wii, and lots more. They both bought 2 things. Knuckles had to much damn money and blew it on a 360 with Madden 12, And Sonic just got Gears Of War 1 and 3. They were both talking to each other about what they bought. "Knuckles, you had too much damn money you bought a 360?" 'Eyup. I got Madden 12 too." "Yeah… I see that…" Amy and Cream both walked out of Toys R Us with 6 My Little Pony toys each. They were all the same. "Look Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles! I got Princess Celestia!" Cream exclaimed. "CELESTIA IS FUCKING WHITE, NOT PINK!" Sonic slapped Knuckles for swearing in front of Cream, but Sonic was then confused on why he know that Princess Celestia was white. "Knuckles…. How do you know that…" Amy asked, being a little creeped out. "Uhh, the commercial?" Knuckles was secretly a brony. Knuckles ran into Toys R Us and bought the mane 6 cast. "LOOK, I GOTS ME A FLUTTERSHY." Knuckles screamed in Sonic's face. "I'm going to walk away slowly…" Sonic said also being freaked out. He bumped into Tails with 6 packs of Pokemon decks. "I HAVE THE RAREST CARD EVER!1111!" Tails screamed. Sonic felt like his eardrums would explode for everyone screaming in his face. Sonic spotted Shadow coming down the escalator with over 7 bags. They were from Hot Topic, Abercrombie And Fitch, and Spencers Gift. Shadow pulled out the wrong shirt that he wanted to show the rest of the gang. Knuckles wasn't the only brony in the Sonic cast. He pulled out a shirt with Pinkie Pie. "Do you want that Shadow?" Knuckles asked. "YES, PINKIE PIE IS MINE. MINE." Shadow streaked into the Toys R Us. Sonic was really freaked out. So he just went up to Hot Topic and got some new shirts. One of them said "I'm Just Here To Get Drunk." Amy went into Justice, while Cream followed. "Yo Sonic, can we go to Pecks restaurant?" Tails calmly asked "Whats that?" Sonic asked, hoping that Knuckles and Shadow made no new brony friends because they came out with 2 people Sonic never saw before. "Sonic, meet James and Vincent. There my new brony friends." Knuckles said. They were both wearing clothes bronies would wear. James was wearing a Twilight Sparkle shirt and Vincent was wearing a Rarity shirt. Sonic faceplamed. "Lets all go to Pecks restaurant, because Tails wants to go." Everyone screamed yes, when blood splattered out of Sonic's ears. (OK that was fake, but thats how it felt like to Sonic). Knuckles ordered a table, with the $100 dollars he had leftover. "How do you get all that fucking money anyway? It's not like you have a job or something." Sonic asked quietly because he wanted no one to here him. "Guarding the Master Emerald." Knuckles answered back. "They pay you to do that?" "Eyyup. Best job ever!" Everyone sat down when Tails spotted some familiar faces. It was the Chaotix, and Silver and Blaze! "Yo Espio, Blaze, guys! Whats up!" Charmy looked at Tails. "HI TAILS!" Charmy exclaimed. Sonic and the rest had some conversations with the team. But Shadow and Silver had to go take care of some business. They told everyone that they would be back. "Sonic… WHERES THE BATHROOM?" Tails asked, because he drank a bit more Coke then expected. "Right next to the Burger King" Knuckles said, but once again Sonic slapped him for saying things for him, which he hated. Tails flew away, right to the bathroom. But when he got there he got an unexpected surprise. Remember how Shadow and Silver had to go take care of some so-called "business?" Well, that "business" was sucking eachothers cock. Yeah…. Shadow and Silver were in love, in THAT kind of love. Tails just watched. He then ran out as fast as he could, whimpering in a corner on that he just saw. After 2 minutes, he went back into the restaurant. "S..S..Sonic….?" "Whats up? Tails?" Sonic asked, a bit frightened on why Tails was whimpering. "Do.. you think that Shadow and Silver are… Gay?" Tails asked. The second Sonic was going to slap him, he overheard Shadow and Silver talking about "Long John." Knuckles, James and Vincent however were not gay, and had to leave to go buy more Ponies. Amy and Cream tagged along. "Twilight Sparkle can kick Rarity's ass!" James said to Vincent as they were walking out. Then they got into a fight about Twilight Sparkle V.S. Rarity. Sonic then realized that Shadow and Silver were gay. But Sonic thought… Is he gay?

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. The Mall P2

**Hi! Remember me? Yeah, the last thing on my mind was a erotic fanfiction about Sonic The Hedgehog, but I'm back? Yeah sorry about the paragraphs I'll fix em. I'm terrible with that. I'm not much of a Sonic fan that much, but my brain is so filled with Sonic knowledge that I can continue! Sorry my bronies, there won't be pony references here and there any more. But expect some! Anyway, on with the show!**

Sonic was just racketing his brain. "Sonic? Are you OK?" Blaze was right behind him. "Yeah, I just have this weird feeling Y'now?" Blaze nodded. "Hey you wanna go grab some fries?" That'll be nice!" Sonic said loudly. "Tails? You wanna come?" Sure, as long as I get a Coke. Tails said quietly. "You getting diet. Too much soda is bad for you!" "But you drink Cherry Pepsi all the time!" Quiet you" Sonic had said. "Hai welcome to Pecs I help u?" Yeah I'm gunna get a Double cheeseburger, 3 large fries, 1 diet Coke and some ketchup" That's $9.34 pwesh. "Blaze, we need to talk." Yeah whats up?" "Do you think Shadow and Silver are…" "Are what?" 'SONIC!" A loud voice exclaimed. It was Knuckles with the last Lyra toy. "Knuckles if this is about those god damn ponies…" Blaze said. "No, it's Lyra! Vincent and I were fighting over it!" "And you feel proud about fighting over a little girls toy…" Sonic said slowy. "Yeah, well, later! I'm off to buy some stuff from Burger King. You know they have bacon sundaes?" "Oooh! Bacon sundaes! I want some!" Tails said excitedly. Tails and Knux were on there way to BK. "Ahh finally there gone. That bacon sundae does sound good though. Anyway, about Shadow and Silver…' There is a pause here. 'What Sonic? What?" "Gay! There I said it. Tails said something about Shadow and Silver in the bathroom." "Wait….. **WHAT THE FUCK?" **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT FUCKING GAY?" Blaze, you're embarrassing us…" I can't believe my little Silvy is… gay"

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Yay! Done! There will be more in the coming days! I don't believe Silver is gay in the games, but Shadow…. yeah right. Shadow definitely is gay. Oh yeah, don't expect anything with Tails or Knuckles or James or Vincent. Just don't. Speaking of james and Vince, I want a Lyra toy! But there sold out. Oh well, eBay is an option. Expect more**


End file.
